Angels and Demons
by Crusader1080
Summary: Took place shortly after Double Whammy part 2. Flippy thought his evil side is gone but he was wrong. His evil side had reborn into the real world and make an alliance with a evil communist warrior. Will Flippy ever to make his evil go away forever?
1. Prologue

Angels and Demons

The battle between good and evil continues

Disclaimer

I do not own Happy Tree Friends or the title of this fan-fiction. Happy Tree Friends is copyrighted to Mondo Media

Although I didn't own these things, but I do own my two OCs: Flipkane and Alana

Prologue

World famous strategist, General Alana was staggering at the corridor of the state-of-the-art prison. She opened the main gate to the west wing of the prison which had only one cell for a special and yet dangerous prisoner.

She opened the sealed gate of the prison cell door and she was shocked to see that there was a hole of the 20 cm thick wall, steel rebar were ripped into two like twigs and bits of the bunker standard concrete were all over the floor. She was shocked to see that someone will do such a thing.

She walked out from the hole and she was outside of the prison. She heard a voice, chillingly. "Don't even think of capturing me."

She glared up to the prison roof and had a shock of her life; a shadow was standing on the roof top of the prison. His skin was ruby red under the moonlight. His evil eyes had bright red pupils that literally glow in the dark. He wore a black torn leather suit along with dog tags and he was holding a sword that emitting a bright red glow.

"You are coming back to prison!" General Alana demanded.

The villain's bright red eyes look at her, staring at her and replied sinisterly, "I won't come down." After that, he leaped off the roof and landed on top of a car, the force of the landing had dented the roof. _I might need to escape from here!_ The villain cut the roof off with his sword like hot rod through butter. He sat on the driver's seat and hotwired the car.

The car rumbled into life and in the same time, General Alana was closing on him. She tried to stop him but the villain pressed on the gas pedal hard. The car went off fast and left a thick smoke at General Alana. She chocked in the thick smoke. After the smoke cleared, the car was gone.

She raced to her 8 cylinder 2.1 litre armoured Humvee, started the ignition and began to chase after the stolen car.

"Oh yeah, I am free at last!" The villain was joy that he was free from that prison that trapped him for almost 20 years. He was sentenced for war crimes during the Vietnam War and attempting a rebellion to overrun the newly formed Vietnam Republic.

General Alana fired a TOW missile at the stolen car but the villain were able to dodge the missile that hit another in coming truck that exploded in a huge fireball, the driver of the truck was dead due to the explosion that destroyed his body and his body parts landed on the road and some on the villain's wind screen.

"I have food for tonight's supper!" The villain laughed until the tyres of his hijacked car were been shot by the onboard machine gun on General Alana's Humvee.

The villain pulled over his car at the road side and been stopped by General Alana. "Get your hands up!"

The villain neglected her order and began to run into the thick jungle, knowing General Alana would not go after him without any protection since she had a phobia to such places. She got back to her Humvee and drove it into the forest. She can felt some security in her Humvee while transverse through the forest.

The villain in the other hand, he ran as fast as possible from General Alana. He was cutting the branches away as he running though the thick forest until he got to a state freeway. He stopped a car, pulled the driver out and killed him. He took control of the car and headed east.

"Now where did he go?" General Alana mumbled to herself after she lost the villain. She began her long search to locate this villain before he could do any more damage but this simple problem will get a boost of complication when the villain reached Happy Tree Town.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmare Continues

(A week after Flippy supposedly defeated his evil side in Double Whammy and the deaths are reset)

Flippy was walking down the park along with Cuddles and Toothy. They were good friends since Flippy defeated his evil side at the warehouse. Since then, Flippy was now very relaxed and loved to hang out with the other without worrying of 'flipping out' and killing people.

They bumped into Lumpy, the psychologist who tried to treat Flippy using the weirdest ways until he was hypnotised as a chicken and somehow snuck into a chicken truck that headed to a chicken processing factory until he was been found by the truck driver that found him in his truck, laid 2 eggs on the way.

Flippy approached to the blue moose, "Lumpy, how are you today?"

"I see you have cured your PTSD." Lumpy said.

"Yes."

After that, Flippy joined with Cuddles and Toothy until he saw Cub was playing with a ball while his father was reading the morning paper. Flippy walked passed them until Cub accidentally popped the ball, but nothing happens to Flippy.

"You should 'flipping out' by now." Toothy noted, since Flippy killed him multiple times. Flippy replied that he had already defeated his evil side of him and never 'flipping out' since then.

"I hope you will continue like this." Cuddles said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Flippy replied.

As Cuddles and Flippy were chatting away, Toothy paused all of the sudden. His eyes were frozen and he was trembling like a leaf. Cuddles and Flippy were curious about the purple beaver's odd behaviour.

"What is it?" Cuddles asked.

"That…..that…." Toothy mumbled, pointing at a lifeless carcass down the walkway.

"Maybe is some sort of animal attack." Flippy noted and approached to the body. He had a shock of his life when he saw a familiar item on the grass. It was a bowie knife that Flippy used to cut things and victims. It was covered with blood and there were stab wounds on the body and one of his eyes were missing.

Flippy felt a little bit nausea and leaved the park without telling Cuddles and Toothy, He hailed a cab back to his house just next to Lumpy's house. After he reached his house, he rushed to the cabinet where he kept his mental pills; he took a bunch of them and swallowed them. He turned around and he saw his evil side was staring at him angrily.

"How…..how……" Flippy mumbled in shock.

"I am here for my revenge." E. Flippy said.

"How do…you…..revived?" Flippy demanded.  
"Simple, you are basically helping me to get to the real world." E. Flippy chuckled.

Flippy was completely shocked to hear this. He could not believe the battles between him and his evil side was really making his evil side more powerful by bringing him to the real world.

"Flippy, don't ever……" Before E. Flippy could finish his sentence, Flippy pushed him and crashed against the cupboard, everything on the cupboard fell down on E. Flippy's head and one of it made him passed out. _This is my ticket to get out from here._

He opened the door and saw a Humvee parked at his front door. Inside, there was a light blue wolf, wearing a dark blue coat with 5 golden stars on it and a name tag labelled General Alana. Flippy approached the Humvee and knocked the glass window.

"Flippy, is that you?" General Alana asked.

"Yes." Flippy make a short reply, "Why you coming to here?"

"I have a mission to bring back a villain."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Sure."

Flippy hopped onto General Alana's Humvee and took off to the town to look for the 'villain' that General Alana was looking for. E. Flippy walked out from the door, glaring angrily at Flippy. He looked all over the house for a new weapon until he heard a cracking noise…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demon's Master

E. Flippy was furious because he could not kill his good side and someone had broken into his house. He rushed to the scene where he heard the cracking glass. When h reached the scene, he was shocked to see a ruby red wolf with two sinister red irises, wearing a black leather suit and holding his trusty laser sword.

"Who are you?" E. Flippy roared.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The wolf yelled.

Clearly E. Flippy was pissed off by the wolf's answer, he took a knife from the cabinet and run toward the wolf, but the wolf was much faster than E. Flippy. He leaped onto a table before E. Flippy can slice, cut or even stab the wolf.

"Get back here so I can kill you for lunch!" E. Flippy yelled at the wolf.

The wolf laughed at E. Flippy pathetic orders and activated his laser sword. He leaped down from the table and sliced E. Flippy's knife in two like hot rod though butter. E. Flippy was shocked to see this; he thought he just met his match, a match that way more powerful than before.

E. Flippy took some Mexican chilli from a jar and threw it at the wolf but he held it in time before it hit his face. E. Flippy could not believe his evil green eyes that someone will stop his deadly spicy projectile from hitting someone.

"This might slow you down." The wolf said and threw the jar back at E. Flippy. The jar had made a direct hit on E. Flippy's head; the smell of the Mexican chilli inside it had made E. Flippy disoriented. He tried to wipe the spicy water out from his eyes but ended up he kicked a chair and fell down.

The wolf leaped down from the table and approached E. Flippy. He lifted E. Flippy up and pinned him against a wall. "Do you know who I am?"

"No…" E. Flippy made a weak reply.

"That is way more like it." The wolf said and began to lick him dry.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I am engaging a relationship with you, Evil Soldier."

E. Flippy could not believe his ears, he tried to escape from him but he was pinned on the wall and there were no place to run.

"Just tell me who are you." E. Flippy moaned.

"No can do." The wolf replied.

E. Flippy sighed until the wolf grabbed him, pinned him on the table and stared at him with his grim eyes. E. Flippy felt he was been possessed by him. E. Flippy stopped struggling from him, instead the wolf let go his hands and E. Flippy was free but he was a loyal servant to the wolf and twice as evil. They walked out from the house together and E. Flippy now knew his attacker's name after been possessed by him, Flipkane.

----

Evil Flippy is now twice as evil as before after he was possessed by Flipkane. What will happen to General Alana and Flippy and will Splendid fall into Flipkane's evil mind?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Flippy and General Alana were at the outskirts of town, they were at the woods where Lumpy and Handy were camping in the same area. But Flippy didn't believe someone would be hiding in here since this was a camping area.

"Is this the place?" Flippy asked.  
"I think so, because he liked to be in the woods, away from the civilization." General Alana answered.

"But in here?" Flippy was getting confused by someone might hiding in here because this part of the woods was inhospitable because it was a barren woodlands.

They searched deeper into the forest and they found Lumpy and Handy was setting up their camp. Lumpy was busy getting his tent upright but it was getting worst as he tried while Handy was lighting some fire wood but he didn't had hands.

"What are you doing?" General Alana asked Handy, the amputee.

"I am trying to light up the firewood." Handy answered.

"But…..your hands are gone." General Alana was completely shocked to see someone without hands might do something that _really _required hands. She turned around and asked Flippy, "Your friends are weird."

"Yes, they are." Flippy made a short reply.

They went off to locate the villain that General Alana was looking for. They looked at the cave where General Alana first found him during the 1980 prison break.

"OK Alana, who do you want to find?" Flippy asked.

"It is very difficult to explain." General Alana replied.

"Just say it."

"This is your call."

'I was been assigned to look after an evil communist warrior named Flipkane after he killed a guard that teased him. During the 80s, someone had blown up the prison wall and let the prisoner including Flipkane to escape. I went out to get him back until he attacked me at this very cave, but in the end, I captured him and sent him back to the prison.'

Flippy was getting more confused. In his mind, bore a thought, who was this Flipkane? And was he related to General Alana. He stopped and asked, "Who is Flipkane?"

General Alana looked at Flippy for a moment and made a short reply, "Flipkane is a evil ruby red communist fox, his eyes were red all the time and he knows how to exploit the evil side of his victim and succumb them with their own evil side. He is dangerous but also a prefect weapon for the military."

They looked around the cave where General Alana recaptured Flipkane but they found nothing. They returned to their Humvee until they found the engine was dead.

"This is great!" General Alana sighed.  
"We can stay with Lumpy and Handy." Flippy suggested.

"OK, just for one night."

They reached the camping site and they found Lumpy was sitting next to the now lit fireplace. His face was imprinted with anxiety and fear, like he was seen a ghost.

"What happened to you and where is Handy?" Flippy asked.

"Handy went to the creek but he did not show up after that." Lumpy answered with sounds of fear.

"I think he might get encountered some beast." General Alana said.  
"I not think so, shall we look for him?"

General Alana nodded and Flippy, Lumpy went to look for Handy but before they can leave they heard some noises from the bushes. Flippy and Lumpy went to take a look when a lifeless body appeared. The body was brutally mutilated and his lower body was gone.

"Who is it?" Lumpy asked.

"I don't know." Flippy replied. He turned the body around since the body was laid face down and it was Handy.

Lumpy was scared the hell out of him. Whoever did this to Handy must be very bloody thirsty and violent. Then all of the sudden, two figures appeared right behind Lumpy and Flippy. One of them had red eyes and the other had green eyes, all glowing in the darkness.

"Who are they?" Flippy asked.

"That one is Flipkane but I don't know who the other one is." General Alana answered.

"Guess who comes to play?" Flipkane said, breaking the enigma.

They walked closer to the light and Flippy was literally fainted on the spot. Beside the ruby red wolf, laid his evil side, a lime green bear, his face was covered with blood from the previous killing and his was holding a knife on his hand.

"This is impossible!" Flippy yelled.

"Yes, it is." Flipkane said.

***

General Alana was in danger now, her life was in stake. Flipkane had just killed Lumpy with his laser sword and Flippy had to make a life or death decision that might end General Alana's life.

"Do you surrender?" Flipkane asked.

"No." Flippy said.

"OK then, Flippy, finish him!"

E. Flippy engaged Flippy with his knife but Flippy were able to dodge the blade. He tripped E. Flippy and he fall face down. Flippy took his knife from his hands and placed it on E. Flippy's neck.

"Kane, if you want your follower to live, let go General Alana." Flippy ordered.

"I should not follow your pathetic negotiation." Flipkane refused.

Flippy was not very angry, he forced his evil side to kneel down (For the first time) and aimed his knife just above his head.

"You know if you kill him that means you kill yourself." Flipkane noted.

"He is right! He is a part of you, if you kill him that means you kill yourself." General Alana added.

"If you don't want to kill myself, you shall let go General Alana." Flippy said.

Flipkane let go of General Alana while Flippy let go of his evil side to join with Flipkane.

"See you next time!" Flipkane mocked.

Disappointed by the loss, they went back to their Humvee and Flippy hotwired the vehicle. This time, General Alana let Flippy to drive the vehicle.

"You should kill him when you kept your evil side captivate." General Alana said.

"No." Flippy said and stepped on the gas pedal.

"What is the reason?"

"He had a special meaning to me."

"Do you mean your evil side?"

"Yes."

"There is your house."

"I guess I shall see you later."  
"OK, I live nearby."

General Alana took back control of the Humvee and went off to her house right next to Lumpy's. Flippy sighed and entered the house when he found out his house was ransacked like a tornado had been touching down here. He had a hard time to clean it up. In the meantime, Flipkane and E. Flippy were at town, hungry for victims……


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evil to the Next Level

Flipkane and E. Flippy were at the alley way of the town, waiting for unsuspecting victims to be killed by them.

"Kane, what should we do next?" E. Flippy asked, getting bored of waiting.

"Maybe we rob and kill someone." Flipkane suggested.

E. Flippy agreed to his ultra evil master and walked out from the alley way and look some victims. Their search paid off when they found a pink chipmunk and a yellow rabbit that just walked out from a bank.

"What about these weak peoples?" Flipkane asked.

"Right on! Let's have some fun!" E. Flippy said in joy.

"OK."

They blocked Giggles and Cuddles's path. Giggles began to tremble like a leaf while Cuddles tried to defend her beloved girlfriend from harm.

"Don't come any closer……whoever you are." Cuddles ordered.

"How nice is that?" Flipkane mocked.

Flipkane held Cuddles's arm and snapped into two like twigs, blood was gushing out from the wound and Flipkane literally bathe with it. Cuddles stared (stupidly) at his wounded hands and began to fell on his side. Flipkane held Cuddles's head and twisted until the vertebrate was snapped in 5 places.

E. Flippy look at Giggles who was trembling like a leaf after watching Flipkane snapped Cuddles's hands and killed him. E. Flippy began to approach her, with his hands stretched out. He held Giggles at the shoulder and pinned her at the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Giggles demanded.  
"I want to rape you, of course!" E. Flippy replied.

"Take this you mean evil clone of Flippy!"

Giggles took paper spray from her purse and sprayed the hot concoction to E. Flippy's eyes. E. Flippy screamed in pain as the effects of the paper spray began to burn his eyes. He let go of Giggles and she had the opportunity to escape and cried for help.

Flipkane leaped high up in the air like his legs had springs on it and landed right in front of Giggles. Giggles screamed in fear and someone was here to rescue the damsel in distress.

Splendid was floating behind of Flipkane and held him up.

"Run Giggles!" Splendid ordered and the pink chipmunk ran away.

"You will never get me!" Flipkane said.

"Let's see about that!"

Splendid threw Flipkane into the rubbish bin and so as E. Flippy. Splendid thought his work of crime fighting was done until he was pinned by Flipkane and E. Flippy on his way out from the alley.

"What do you want?" Splendid asked.

"Look at here!" Flipkane ordered.

Splendid tried to move his head away from Flipkane's red pupils but his head was been held by E. Flippy. Splendid began to felt someone or something inside him trying to escape. He felt pain all over himself. His vision was blurred after seeing Flipkane's eyes but he can see something was climbing out of his body.

E. Flippy let go of Splendid and Flipkane introduced Evil Splendid. He was the same as Splendid but he was dark blue, his eyes were red like Flipkane's and his was as evil as the master himself.

"Who is this?" Splendid asked.

"This is your evil side." Flipkane said, "Finish him!"

E. Splendid knocked Splendid cold with a fast punch and threw him to the junk yard some 3 kilometres away. They laughed and left the alley way. But someone was watching them at the time. She was light blue, wearing a purple beret and dark blue suit, her name was General Alana.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Triple Whammy

Flippy sat on his couch, watching his favourite TV show but he showed no interest to it. In his mind was only his evil side making an alliance to Flipkane, the evil, insane communist warrior.

He suddenly heard a tapping on the window. He took a look and found no one; he thought some anonymous prankster was making fun of him. He returned to his seat until he heard someone was knocking the door. He drew a short breath and ignored the knocking sound of the door, like it was no one there.

As the knocking continued, Flippy was getting annoyed by the knocking sound; he took a mace that was hanging on a wall and rushed to the door.

"What do you want?" Flippy asked angrily.

"We just want to made fun of you." A voice said.  
"You better get off or my mace will get you!"

"We just lonely traveller and we want to made some attention to you."

Flippy felt suspicious about their statement, but he opened the door and he was shocked to see Flipkane, E. Flippy and E. Splendid was actually at his door step. Flippy tried to shut the door back but E. Splendid was resisting it with only one finger. Flippy let go of the door and let his enemies to rush in.

"Flippy. I think your counterpart have a mace, finish him before he can hit me with that mace!" Flipkane ordered.

"He will die by today!" E. Flippy said, taking out his trusty knife.

He engaged at Flippy with the tip of the knife facing Flippy. Flippy knocked the knife off with his mace and hit his back with it. E. Flippy fell down in pain, as Flippy tried to immobilize him by hitting his legs with the mace until E. Splendid hit Flippy from the back and dropped his mace.

As Flippy tried to get himself up, E. Splendid stomped him again at his back, pinning him on the ground. Flippy looked around and saw his mace was under a table and the nearest weapon to him was an old broken guitar. He took the broken guitar and hit E. Splendid that sent him crashing into the kitchen. Flippy got back his mace and run out from the house.

Flipkane was already outside the compound and that really stumbled Flippy. Flipkane held a grenade in his mouth and he pulled the safety pin out.

"What the f*ck is going on!" Flippy yelled in dismay.

"I am trying to blow you up!" Flipkane said.

Flipkane threw the grenade at Flippy but Flippy hit it like a baseball with his mace. The grenade was bunching around the road, hitting a fence, lamp post and eventually, into Flippy's house. The grenade landed at the spot where E. Splendid hit the kitchen.

"I better go, it is going to blow." Flipkane said and ran away.

"What the….." Flippy said and began to run for his life.

The grenade exploded and set off the propane fumes that accumulate in the house. The house was been levelled to the ground in just matter of seconds. Flippy was injured due to the flying debits. He slowly walked back to his now levelled home, but he cannot found E. Flippy or E. Splendid, they had run away just before the blast.

Flippy walked to General Alana's house, using the mace as a walking stick, he slowly inched to the general's house….


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Real Story

Flippy, injured by debits by the explosion, set off by Flipkane's grenade. He slowly edged to General Alana's house that was located near Lumpy's trailer house. Just moving his legs alone was as painful as someone had shot a nail into his leg with a nail gun. He used his mace to assist him walking to General Alana's house.

General Alana's house was like no other house Flippy saw before. Instead the traditional tree-like house like the others, her house was hexagon in shape; the walls were made of high grade steel although it looked like it was made of bamboo. Her roof was also hexagon in shape only it converged into a small flat floor space on the top, surrounded by a short fence and tall transmission tower-like antennas were on his small space.

Her house had two doors --- one for her vehicles and another smaller side door close to the larger one. The windows were laid in panels and there are a small panel of windows at the roof as well.

Flippy walked slowly to the side door and pressed the door bell button which was next to the door, but there were no response. He pressed again, again with no response. He pressed for the final time, this time, the door swung open and it was General Alana, the light blue fox but her hair was messed up and her eyes lids were at the verge of closing.

"What happened to you?" General Alana asked.

"The evils attacked me." Flippy replied.

General Alana pulled Flippy into the house and ordered her servant to serve Flippy a cup of warm tea while she helped Flippy's wound. Flippy drank his tea and felt the warmth of the tea began to radiating around his body. It was almost 17 degrees outside.

"It is done." General Alana announced.

"Thanks." Flippy said, "May I say in your house?"

"What?" General Alana was shocked to listened Flippy's request. No one, especially a male would stay in her "bunker" like house since she moved from her mountain command post to Happy Tree Town. She hesitated for a moment and gave her answer to Flippy, "Yes."

General Alana's servant showed the green bear to his room at the second floor of General Alana's house. His room was like no other. The floor was coated with a finest silk; a huge painting of General Nora was hanging on top, a small golden table along with a fully functional bathroom with 5 star standards.

_Is this a dream? _Flippy mumbled to himself as he gazed around the room. He put his mace on the golden table and turned around to see the painting of General Nora. Flippy felt he saw this person before, somewhere, but the war memories were locked at his evil side's head.

"How is your new room?" General Alana asked.

"It is very nice." Flippy replied, "What happened to your hand?"

General Alana's hands were trembling like a leaf like she was in a very cold environment.

"Just the temperature is a little bit cold." General Alana said.

"I know you are hiding something." Flippy protested.

"I already tell you, it is nothing."

"Just tell me."

General Alana sat on the bed, gazing at Flippy and the picture on top of her. Like there was a personal connection with her, like father and daughter.

'You see, General Nora was my father. He was a 5 star general and a genetic mutation scientist. After his retirement, he began to research on how to create the prefect soldier; there he created us, Flipkane and me. Unfortunately, Flipkane escaped to Vietnam when we are just teenagers and my father died by heavy metal poisoning. Before he died, he ordered to me to relocate Flipkane and locked him up forever. I found him during the Vietnam War, escaped 3 times before been brought back to the holding facility near Happy Tree Town.' General Alana explained.

Flippy was stunned to hear this. He never expected to learn that General Alana was Flipkane's 'sister', never, never. Flippy was speechless, he sat on the chair, his eyes glued to General Alana's………


	8. Chapter Se7en

Chapter Se7en: Overture

The sky was dark, thunder was rumbling at the horizon, sparks of lighting lighted up the sky of the night. The trees were waving at the night sky by the wind. Rain began to fall over Happy Tree Town, at the junkyard, a sky blue flying squirrel, wearing a red head band was trying to free himself after been hit by his evil self. He lifted the final piece of the wreckage off him, stood up at the rainy night, and took off to locate his evil self.

Toothy was driving his purple sedan along the interstate that headed to Happy Tree Town. He was listening to the evening NTV 213 radio until he felt a bump at the road and hit his head. _What is that along the road?_ He thought. As he continued down the highway, he heard a news flash at the radio.

Three unsolved murder had been reported at Happy Tree Town. The three victims are one blue moose named Lumpy, an amputee carpenter Handy and a yellow rabbit named Cuddles. All of them are brutally murdered and the murderer was unable to be identified.

Toothy was puzzled by the news story but he kept on going on his path until his car was dead in the middle of the road. He began to panic, his car was in perfect shape before he left town. He tried to restart the car but he could not restart his engine. As he tried again and again, he got partial ignition to his vehicle, but he still a sitting duck.

He tried to listen to the radio and he only got a faint radio transmission,

Eyewitnesses claimed the murders had ruby red skin, wearing a torn leather suit and a green hair with a black head band. The other one was a lime green bear, wearing green uniform and a green beret with a checker symbol.

Toothy's partial ignition flamed out, leaving him in the darkness. It was quiet, too quiet.

As the rain continued, Toothy reached out to his potato chips that he brought along with him, just after he opened the packet of the bag, he heard a loud thump but he was unable to identify who or what was making the sound. He ignored the sound and continued with his snack until he heard the thump again and this time, a ruby red bear that fit the description of the murderers was on his windscreen.

Toothy was stunned on the spot; he tried to make a partial ignition but the engine refuses to listen to his orders, he tried to make a run for it until he saw E. Flippy was standing outside of his car with a bloody knife on his hands.

Toothy let out a loud yell that made Splendid a U-turn while heading back home from the junk yard. He landed just in front of Toothy's car and drew the attention to Flipkane and E. Flippy.

"Let him go this instance." Splendid ordered.  
"OK, but first, you must get through him!" Flipkane said and whistled Splendid's counterpart, Evil Splendid.

"What or who is this?" Splendid was completely shocked to see the dark blue squirrel was appearing out from the misty, rainy horizon.

"This is your evil side."

Without any warning, Flipkane threw a rope at Splendid's neck and pulled toward the evil bear, but Splendid broke free from the rope, only to be captured by E. Splendid. He tried to free himself from his evil counterpart but he soon realized that he could not do that since he was equal to his evil side.

E. Splendid threw Splendid on to the hard road like rag doll, chunks of the road was flying around and one fall on top of Toothy, his head was crushed by the rock, his brain spattered around the interior of the windscreen with bits of his brain and eye ball. Meanwhile, Splendid had a pretty bad landing; his landed on the road face down, some of his teeth were shattered, the fragments cut his mouth, he constantly felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

Splendid got himself back up to his two feet, crawled out from the hole and tried to attack his evil counterpart but he was been caught by E. Flippy. He silted Splendid's hand with his knife and Flipkane poked the hero's eyes. After the torture that Flipkane and E. Flippy had inflicted to Splendid. The hero's evil fired his laser at the hero, making a burn mark that wrote, "_I was here" _and threw the weaken hero to oblivion, this case, General Alana's house.

The three villains walked away without getting their ultimate prize, Toothy, but at least they got Splendid out form the equation.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cursed Dream

Flippy was in great trouble. He was driving down the tunnel that connected Obis City and Happy Tree Town, mid-way into the tunnel, his vehicle was been hijacked by Flipkane, E. Flippy and E. Splendid. He was tied by E. Flippy while Flipkane was driving and been forced to seat at the rear of the Humvee, under a shelf full of sharp objects.

"Let me out!" Flippy ordered.

"Oh come on! The fun just begins." E. Flippy said mockingly.

"What should we do to him?" E. Splendid asked.

"I don't know."

Then the Humvee rode over some bumps at the road that caused a wooden stake to have a direct hit on Flippy's head, killing him almost instantly, without Flippy's life force, E. Flippy suddenly died after Flippy was been implanted with a stake.

"Kane, Flippy(s) is dead!" E. Splendid noted to Flipkane.

"Dump them at the road." Flipkane replied.

E. Splendid ripped open the side of the Humvee like it was made of paper and threw Flippy and E. Flippy's body out of the Humvee. Their bodies lied on the road for a few minutes until it was been mashed into bits by a speeding lorry.

-----

Flippy flung open his eyes and got out from his bed, he was dreaming. He looked outside and it was still raining, with thunder roaming in the dark stormy sky. He sighed for 4th time because he had this dream over and over. Just he tried to get his head back on the pillow, he heard a crashing sound and broken steel and bamboo. He got up and saw a hole on the roof, a sky blue squirrel was on the ground, with his wrists been silted.

Flippy yelled at the top of his voice that make General Alana and her servant rushed to Flippy's room with her AK 47.

"What is it?" General Alana asked.

"Look." Flippy said, pointing at Splendid.

"Oh My God, Levy, get the first aid kit and an umbrella."

Her servant went downstairs to get the items that General Alana wanted. Meanwhile General Alana and Flippy helped to pull Splendid to a dry floor. General Alana studied Splendid's wound and tried to stop the bleeding on his wrist. She took a white table cloth nearby and tried around the wound to stop the blood flow but the wound was too deep and the white cloth soon been dyed red.

"What should we do?" Flippy asked.

"Desperate times need desperate measures." General Alana replied.

"What?"

General Alana took the tailor's equipment from the shelf and tried to tie up the artery like a surgeon tried to tie up the wound of a patient, just before she could apply the first DIY stitch, her servant got back from downstairs with the first aid kit on one hand and an umbrella on the other.

"You just come just in time." General Alana said.

She took the first aid kit from her servant's hands and she began to stitch Splendid's wrist.

"That might do the trick." General Alana took a bottle of solvent from the metal box but to her horror, it was empty.

"What is it?" Flippy asked.

"I am running out of iodine." General Alana answered, "I need to buy one."

"I will go."

"The car keys are on the table. Remember, it is only being bought at the Obis City not far from here."

"OK."

Flippy walked down from the stairs, get the keys for General Alana's Humvee. He started it up and headed to the city of Obis which was located a few kilometres from Happy Tree Town. The road was quiet after the rain storm. The road to Obis was dark plus the woods at both sides were creepy.

Flippy tried to calm his mind down but he remember the dream that had keep on repeating itself over and over again, the images of Flipkane, E. Splendid and his own evil side taking over the Humvee while going down the Obis Tunnel. He had a hard time to focus his driving. _Don't worry, everything will be alright._

Flippy approached the Obis Tunnel. He stepped on the accelerator to increase the speed of the Humvee. He saw no cars anywhere. That had up his fear of something went wrong. As he travelled deeper and deeper into the tunnel, he saw three shadows at the rear of the Humvee. _No, it can't be!_

He heard a chilling voice, "Come here boy."

Without warning, a ruby red arm appeared in front of Flippy and dragged him off the driver's seat. He was been pinned by a dark blue flying squirrel and he could fell the cold blade running down his back.

"What is this?" Flippy demanded.  
"We are trying to kidnap you of course!" Flipkane laughed.

"What?"

"Evil Flippy, tie him up!"

E. Flippy tied Flippy up with a metal chain and stuffed his mouth with newspaper. After that, he threw Flippy at the rear of the Humvee, under a shelf filled with sharp objects._ This is cannot be!_

As Flipkane drove to Obis City, Flippy tried to reach out his cell phone and typed a text message to General Alana, but just after he pressed the sent button, he was been spotted by E. Splendid. He took the cell phone off Flippy's hand and vaporised it. _Don't try to act stupid!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "Let's Put An End To This!"

Part 1

Back at General Alana's house, the general was worried about Flippy. He should he back from Obis City by now. As the storm stopped, she received a text message from Flippy. She opened it up; she looked at the message and looked it again.

_Alana, I had been captured by Flipkane! Please save me!_

"This is very bad." General Alana mumbled.

At the same time, Splendid woke up and saw he was inside General Alana's house.

"Don't try to move." General Alana said.

"Don't worry." Splendid said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a superhero."

"Well..."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."  
"That is ok."

General Alana looked at the text message and stood there for a moment. She looked at Splendid and said, "Splendid, we need to go to Obis City."

"Why?"

"We need to defeat the evil."

A few hours later, General Alana and Splendid got into another Humvee and headed to Obis City.

---

Flipkane stopped his hijacked Humvee to an abandon warehouse near Obis. There he dragged Flippy toward into the building and locked him up in a room with E. Flippy.

"E. Flippy, now have fun with your new toy." Flipkane ordered.  
"I like you now." E. Flippy replied.

"Come on E. Splendid, let's plot our domination."

They walked into the centre of the warehouse while E. Flippy began to torture Flippy.

---

After a few hours, General Alana and Splendid arrived at Obis but they could not find the stolen Humvee or Flipkane. They started to circle around the city until they saw it at the abandon warehouse.

"I think this is it." General Alana said.

"Let's put an end to this." Splendid agreed.

General Alana took her pistol and an AK-47 and ready to kill Flipkane.

Part 2

Flippy was in a desperate situation. For the past few hours, he was been hanging up on a chain and let E. Flippy to beat him and been cut by him with his bowie knife. He passed out due to the pain.

After a few minutes, he woke up in pain. He was on his back, his muscles were tightened. His arms were in pain due to been hung for a few hours. When he tried to move, he can felt spasms on his whole body. It took him a few moments to comprehend that his wrists and ankles were been tied up. His initial reaction was confusing. _Am I still tortured?_

Flippy tried to relax and tried to work his hands free but he was running out of time, his evil had returned. Now he was standing over him. His chest was bare and scarred due to previous battles. His yellowish eyes were like two street lamps in a dark alley way, glowing. Slowly, as he hoped it will never happen, E. Flippy dropped his belt and dropped it on the cold dark floor.

"Service me." E. Flippy ordered.

"Why should I?" Flippy refused.

"You will be regret by your own actions."

E. Flippy pushed Flippy on his side and took off his green trousers and aiming his ass. Just before he could have the highest level of joy, he heard Flipkane screaming and so as E. Splendid. _Those idiots disturbed me!_

He opened the door and saw two barrels were aiming at E. Flippy. It was General Alana and Splendid. They had just killed Flipkane and without Flipkane's control, E. Splendid just disappeared into thin air but not E. Flippy.

"You are dead!" General Alana yelled.

"You never kill me." E. Flippy replied, "If you killed me, means you kill Flippy in the same time."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Flippy could see General Alana and Splendid by the door way. He knew that this could be the end. He closed his eyes and prepared to die but it did not happen. Instead of gun fire, it was silent. He turned around and saw E. Flippy was standing at the door way with General Alana and E. Splendid aiming their guns at him. E. Flippy just playing their game, coolly waiting.

Flippy thought this is it. He lifted himself up as quiet as possible, took the knife from the floor and stabbed E. Flippy on the back. E. Flippy let out a yell and collapsed down on the floor. He died on the spot.

"This is takes care of it." Flippy said and collapsed on the floor.

"Send him to the hospital!" Splendid yelled.

"No, he is already dead." General Alana said.

She took the lifeless body of Flippy and return back to Happy Tree Town.

(A few days later)

General Alana attended Flippy's funeral, she wore a white suit and the other Happy Tree Friends were at the cemetery. After covering Flippy's coffin up, Giggles and Petunia cried while the Mole slowly lowered the coffin into the hole.

"Goodbye soldier." General Alana wishes him goodbye.

After the funeral, she left Happy Tree Down and continued her service at her service at the Obis Military Base. Although Flippy was dead, she still returned to Happy Tree Town to visit his burial site. She could hear a faint voice calling from the deepness of the ground...a voice that haunted her for the rest of her life, the voice of evil.


End file.
